With small children and elderly people in the home, it can be useful to protect them from injuries caused by accidents that can occur when a person hits sharp or pointed edges of furniture, such as tables and counters. Some corner protectors currently on the market require adhesives or screws for connecting edge protectors, but these products can damage furniture.